tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shanghai Heavy Motorvehicle Factory Limited
SHANGHAI HEAVY MOTOR VEHICLE FACTORY LIMITED '''1958 To Date Shanghai China '''SHANGHAI CARGO VEHICLE PLANT LIMITED (SAIC Group) 1990 To Date Shanghai China Company Beginnings Originally known as Shanghai Heavy Motorvehicles Plant since 1958 for automobile manufacturing, the name is just one part of three divisions of this large Chinese company also who makes several different cars models called the Shanghai SH760A for export or Shanghai Fenghuang car for the domestic market which was first made in the 1960s a car inspired by the original Mercedes Benz 220 that is more popular as taxicab it was restyled in 1974 and had a Shanghai Straightsix 2230cc Petrol aircooled engine which was a Russian GAZ engine made under license like many other local Chinese carbrands of the 1960s when Chinese motorcars first started to grow. In 1983 came the more modern Shanghai Santana a new car that replaced the ageing yet famous Shanghai SH700A model. The 1980s Shanghai Santana was originally made by Volkswagen of Germany known here in Europe as the popular Passat model at the time, but later a new jointventure between the two manufacturers agreed to produce the new Shanghai Santana locally and was entirely produced with original Volkswagen mechanicals fitted. All cars have been produced and production continues as SAIC Volkswagen Automobile Company Ltd. Later Vehicles Shanghai Heavy Motorvehicle Factory is another division of the large SAIC Group or Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation that produces medium to large trucks sold under the JIAOTONG and QIAOTONG brandnames in Asian markets which in English means Communication until the 1970s and 1980s but renamed as DATONG since the early 1990s for their own Shanghai SH Series of heavy trucks these were of forward control and normal reanging from 8 to 30 T GCW since 1958 when the company was founded . Most of these are old derivatives of the original Russian motor industry based on Soviet technology and engineering. Below in the photo gallery is a 1981 Shanghai SH380 V12 produced, outside the SHMF factory yard awaiting delivery to a mining company that was one of 650 trucks ordered. In 1990 the firm was reorganized and changed its commercial name to Shanghai Cargo Vehicle Plant as a new division of standard heavy large vehicles a part of the huge SAIC Group of companies. Probably their most wellknown truck was named ‘Shanghai SH380’ Dumptruck and was made by the Shanghai Truck Factory, part of large Shanghai Auto Works company one of the oldest carbrands of China. The huge SH380 could carry 32 tons and was built for the Chinese mining industry and quarries, it was developed with help from the Belaz truck factory from Belarus, by that time part of the Soviet Union. Produced alongside the original Jiaotong truck series this company also has been manufacturing the Shanghai SH380 V12 32 ton offroad dumptuck since about 1969. The engine is a 400 bhp V12 Diesel engine of Russian design but locally made by Shanghai making it one of the first most powerful original truck models produced in China. Around some 600 or so Shanghai SH380 models were made which were mostly put to work in coal and iron ore mines. The SH380 was used until the early 1980’s when much bigger dump trucks took over. Shanghai makes other lorry models and so are available with Diesel and petrol mechanicals both of which are designed and built by the Shanghai company itself and the firm has also developed its own lorries and tractors that include over 30 different models of forward control and normal control from 8 to 30 ton capacities. Truck production started in 1958 under the name Shanghai Jiaotong SH Series mainly for export and applications included dumptrucks, cranetrucks, fire engines, haulage tractors for trailers, cargo trucks and other civilian models as well as municipal models like dustcarts, street sprinklers and road sweepers all have produced along the history of the SAIC Shanghai Trucks. Depending on the export markets the trucks were always called Shanghai Jiaotong for the domestic Chinese market or else as Shanghai Datong for other export markets. The Jiaotong brandname was frequently used for the 1970s dumptruck models still made by this Shanghai Heavy Motorvehicle Factory aimed at the construction and mining industry. Their designations vary according to the Asian countries where they are frequently exported and some models have reached Australia where other Chinese lorry brands and their models are available for sale, many lorry dealers claim these are said to be cheaper than most American and Japanese trucks. In the 1980s a completely new developed model was launched called the Datong Shanghai SH161 a new heavy duty six wheeled truck model grossing 28 tonnes that can carry any 15 ton loads that became known as the Jiaotong SH161 Diesel and was powered by a Shanghai Diesel Straighsix 220bhp engine and was produced from 1986 although outside China they were sold under the brandname of Datong SH161 Diesel until about 1992. During the 1990s Shanghai developed a whole new model called the SH400 4WD V8 Diesel a whole new concept and was their first original dumptruck with 4X4 axles that Shanghai Datong made which was inspired by the former Russian Moaz 6507 halfcab model of the 1980s, but their own was fitted with a new Japanese Hino V8 Diesel engine for reliability and easy maintenance and that sold considerably well but again was mainly sold in Asian neighbouring countries aimed for several roles. A 1960s Shanghai Jiatong Farmtruck Petrol engined.jpg|A 1960s SHANGHAI Jiaotong SH141 Farmtruck Petrol engined A 1970s Shanghai SH380 Dumptruck being shown to the public.jpg|A 1970s SHANGHAI SH32 V12 Dumptruck at the 1970 Shanghai Motorvehicle Show A 1970s Shanghai SH380 V12 Dumptruck Diesel.jpg|A 1970s SHANGHAI SH32 V12 Mining Dumptruck Diesel SHANGHAI SH300 V8 Diesel 6X6 Armytruck.jpg|A 1980s SHANGHAI Jiaotong SH300 V8 6X6 Diesel Armytruck A 1980s Shanghai SH380 V12 Dumptruck Diesel.jpg|A 1980s SHANGHAI SH380 V12 Quarry Dumptruck Diesel Shanghai SH32 V12 Diesel.jpg|A 1980s SHANGHAI SH380 V12 Dumptruck Diesel on display being shown to the public at Beijing A 1990s Datong Shanghai SH400 4WD V8 Dumptruck Diesel.jpg|A 1990s SHANGHAI Datong SH400 4WD V8 Dumptruck Diesel A 1980s Jiaotong Datong SH161 V8 Dunptruck Diesel.jpg|A 1990s SHANGHAI Datong V8 Dumptruck Diesel 6X4 SHANGHAI Jiaotong SX2150K 6WD Diesel.jpg|A 1990s SHANGHAI Datong SX2150 V8 6X6 Military Truck Diesel Category:Truck manufacturers of China